


anytime will do

by sopaloma



Series: all i ever knew (only you) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopaloma/pseuds/sopaloma
Summary: The last box of Betty's belongings arrives from Florida and she's finally moving forward with her life.Follow-up to "all i ever knew (only you)"





	anytime will do

**Author's Note:**

> Title from TV on the Radio, "Will Do"
> 
> This is a tiny, fluffy snippet from my Office AU universe. I have a couple more I want to write, so keep your eyes peeled if you're interested.

Jughead strains under the weight of the box as he carries it into her bedroom.

"Christ, Betts. What's in this thing?"

"Books," Betty responds. "If it makes you feel any better, it's the the last one."

"Thank God for that."

He flops down onto her bed, stretches out across the duvet. She smiles at him and leans forward to give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for helping me today."

"It's the least I could do," Jughead says, folding his arms behind his head. "I am kind of responsible for all of this."

"Juggie," Betty says in a disapproving tone. "How many times do I have to tell you? _I_ made the decision to leave Chuck - that's on me. And it was the best decision I've ever made."

"That may be true, but you left him because of me. You uprooted your life again; it's taken you six months to get all of your stuff back form Florida," he points out. "That's a long time."

She sighs as she opens up one of the boxes on the floor and checks it's contents. Its full of almost all of the winter clothes she owns. She doesn't know why she thought she needed those in Florida.

"I didn't do it just for you," she argues. "I did it for myself, too. Chuck wasn't a good partner and things would have ended sooner or later. You just gave me a little push."

"But it would have been a lot easier for you if I wasn't part of the decision." He sounds annoyed and she wishes this weird guilt trip he was on would end soon. "I don't know why I'm complaining about this anyway. You're with me now, that's what matters."

"Exactly." Betty grins and climbs onto the bed, lies out next to him. She brushes a lock of hair from his forehead. "And now I have all of my stuff back so I can finally move out of my parent's house and get my own place, in time for my classes in the fall. It's been a _long_ six months."

She expects him to laugh with her about the nightmare that is living with Alice and Hal Cooper but his face is suddenly serious.

He tugs on her hand and pulls her on top of him. She settles her weight onto his body, their legs tangled together and her chin resting on his chest.

"What's wrong?" she asks, looking up at him.

"You should move in with me."

She pushes herself up onto her arms, bracing herself above him, the speed of her movements almost sending her off balance.

"Are you serious?" she asks, eyes flickering across his face, looking for any signs that he's teasing.

"Yeah." His hands move up to rest on her waist, his thumbs rubbing against the material of her shirt. "It makes sense. Archie's living with Ronnie now so my rents more expensive. If we split it, it'll be cheaper for us both. And if you move in, I can wake up to you every morning and that sounds pretty great."

She giggles at his cheesiness. She hadn't expected this side to Juggie - the affectionate, charming boyfriend, always complimenting her and making her blush.

She presses her lips to his, the idea sounds better and better the longer her talks. 

"I'm in," she agrees easily. "Lets do this. Lets move in together."

He reaches up to tangle his fingers in the hair at her neck and brings her face down to his.

"I love you," he says against her lips.

She grins. "I love you, too."

She settles herself on top of him again, he cheek resting on his chest. She traces patterns on his chest with her fingertip, a stupid smile still lingering.

"You know, if we're living together, you'll have to deal with me stressing out over college. It's not going to be pretty."

She's going to community college when the new semester starts to study business. She'll still be working part time at Dunder Mifflin to pay the bills, and she's both excited and nervous about this new venture.

Jughead has encouraged her, repeatedly, to open her own bakery. It's what she truly wants to do with her life and once she started looking into it, she knew she'd need some business knowledge behind her. It'll be a few more years before _Cooper's Cupcakes_ becomes a reality but she knows that college is a step in the right direction.

"That's okay," he says, fingers weaving through her hair. "I'll deal with your meltdowns over college and you can deal with my insomnia and tendency to write in the early hours of the morning."

She frowns. "You really need to get a handle on that, Jug. Your sleep pattern is all over the place. It's not good for you."

He presses a kiss against her hair. "Maybe it'll get better when you move in. I always sleep better when you're in my bed."

She kisses his chest. He's so sweet, always, and she'll never stop grateful that this is how everything turned out.

She shifts to the bed beside him and props herself up on her elbow.

"When do you want to do this then?"

He shrugs. "Most of your stuff is still in boxes, so why not this week? It doesn't make sense for you to unpack everything to pack it all up again."

She raises her eyebrows. "So soon?"

He smiles at her, soft and shy. "I've loved you for three years, Betty, almost four. If you're asking me, this isn't soon enough."

She kisses him again, long and messy and so good, because how can she not when he says things like that.

 


End file.
